googologywikiaorg-20200223-history
User blog:Edwin Shade/January Googology Improvement Plan: Quality and Content
This is one of twelve blog posts I will release monthly this year that will each address a specific issue of the googological community relevant at the time. This month's main topic is content and quality. ---- On Content Though I never before bothered to examine the available language translations of this Wiki, I did so yesterday and was struck with just how much progress could be made in developing these Wiki's to their full potential. Granted, the few active members of these communities do upkeep them to the best of their ability, but when one person is attempting to create an entire wiki by themselves, it can be quite difficult. Specifically, there is the case of User:Unknown95387, who apparently has been one of the only editors of the Czech Googologie Wikia since it's founding on September 5, 2017. Furthermore, the Czech wiki has only 12 pages ! It's not to sit back and critique that I bring this out, but rather so that everyone reading this blog post can help contribute to these small Wikis in whatever way possible. There is a method I have devised of doing this, and it is fairly simple. First, take a page from this Wiki, copy and paste it into Google translate, then upload it unto another language Wiki, and allow the native speakers of that language to adjust it so that the wording can be correct, (for I know how bad Google translate is). This is of course an idealized way of doing things, as you will have to deal with LaTeX and MathJax commands, which may stay the same regardless of the language. For an idea of what Wikis need the most contribution, I'll share with you statistics from all 6 language translation wikis, in ascending order of pages. Although I've included the Japanese Wiki for completion, it is already a high quality Wiki, and on par in my opinion with the English one. Czech Wiki Pages:12 Images:1 Videos:0 Russian Wiki Pages:27 Images:7 Videos:0 French Wiki Pages:55 Images:2 Videos:0 Chinese Wiki Pages:60 Images:8 Videos:0 Netherlands Wiki Pages:279 Images:87 Videos:0 German Wiki Pages:472 Images:9 Videos:0 Japanese Wiki Pages:553 Images:160 Videos:11 As soon as I post this I am going to contribute as much as possible to these Wikis, and hopefully help out some - I invite anyone who can do so to do the same. Candidates For Preservation and Deletion I propose we change the rules about user-created numbers. What actually counts is not who the number is by, but the quality of the number. From now on anyone can post their own numbers, but if they did not put much thought or originality into the definition on their website then it will marked for deletion. (i.e. "super-powerbulls is equal to Yuge(14,800!^7), using the Yuge function iterated \(\aleph_0\) number of times"). This can ensure those who want to add their quality content to the Wiki can do so, yet there will not be an abundance of pointless salad numbers or weak and inelegantly defined notations. If people are divided about whether or not a number or notation should be on the Wiki a poll can take place in the talk page of that number and after three days the majority vote wins. This is simple and efficient once you get used to it. Lastly, there have been many pages on this Wiki which have stayed stubs for many years, and that ought to change. So from now on any page that contains nothing else but a number and it's approximations should be given a stub template. If additional facts about the number, (such as it's remainder modulo 10), or etymology is given, then it will not be given the stub template. If you have any questions or comments leave them below, and I will respond. Category:Blog posts